


Village of NIght

by CazzoDiNoci



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazzoDiNoci/pseuds/CazzoDiNoci





	Village of NIght

When I was a young girl, I knew I was destined for more.

I was raised normally, I would say, or as normal as someone raised in a close knit and heavily spiritual village could be. I went to temple, I prayed, I did my chores, and I played with the other children in my village. My parents were loving, my grandparents even more so. I wasn’t abused, I was never unjustly punished, but I was afraid. We were all afraid. Cripplingly afraid, and so fearful that our breaths halted in our throats and our eyes were painfully whitened more often that we wished to count.

The people of my village were haunted by our lands’ enemies, barbarians called the Hyaul of the Black Mountains. They were ruthless in their conquests, leaving no man, woman, or child alive. Not even the animals were safe. The people of the west had their militaries to protect them, as did the southern countries, but the north ran with blood and the villages of the east- my village - were left to be ruled by terror.

The Village Elders came together one fateful evening to pray to the gods for protection. The gods said they must sacrifice the children. If they did so, they would have the protection they sought, but not all of the children would survive. They didn’t argue- resolute in their faith- and the children were lined up and sent into waiting flames.

I was one of those children.

I was the only one to survive.

My village has long since been reduced to rubble, but one thing remains the same:

A day doesn't go by that I wish the flames had eaten me alive.


End file.
